This background is provided for the purpose of generally presenting a context for the instant disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, material described in the background is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art to the instant disclosure or the claims that follow.
Conventional operating systems permit users to view multiple computing applications through windows. Each of these windows generally includes a frame or control for selecting which window is primary or to move, size, or otherwise manage placement of the window with respect to a workspace and other windows. These frames or controls, however, often only enable a currently selected window to be moved or sized, which can result in unintended occlusion and overlap between the windows. Additionally, moving or sizing multiple windows often requires a user to perform a series of redundant tasks to iteratively move or size each window as desired. As such, managing the layout of multiple windows in this fashion can be overly complicated, time-consuming, and annoying to users.